Syringes are well known medicinal dosing devices. In essence, they operate by having a substantially cylindrical bore within which a piston reciprocates. One end of the cylindrical bore admits and dispels fluid from the interior while another end of the cylinder allows a piston plunger to be received for axial translation in providing the propelling force for the introduction and utilization of the liquid. While these devices perform the avowed purpose of dispensing medicine, they have changed little since their inception. Typically, the piston includes a peripheral seal at an end thereof within the cylinder of the syringe and remote from the plunger. This seal is frequently lubricated with silicone to reduce the co-efficient of friction and may include latex, both ingredients of which have been the subject matter of ongoing scrutiny with respect to adverse patient reactions to these two products. In addition, in order for the syringe to receive the fluid, they either must be prefilled which provides an opportunity for contamination during the prefilling process, or they must be subsequently filled at the site of usage which requires that the syringe cooperate with an ampoule or a vial for fluid transferal.
In response to these problems, applicant has devised a series of prefilled syringes which are formed ascepticly and are filled concurrently in a blow-fill seal process. These prefilled, blow-filled seal syringes have dispensed for the need of receiving fluid from another source after the manufacture of the syringe, since the syringe is filled concurrently at its site of fabrication. While this product operates quite efficient and admirably, applicant has developed other devices in order to provide solutions to problems in related areas of this industry.
For example, applicant has devised an ampoule which is elastically deformable and prefilled using blow-fill seal technology which can dock with existing, conventional, known syringes in order to provide a more economical ampoule or vial where preference still exists for a conventional syringe.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's avowed duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of the prior art when considered singly or in any conceivable, permissible combination teaches or renders obvious the instant invention set forth hereinafter.
PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR 829,178 August 21, 1906 Stegmaier 1,643,531 September 27, 1927 Wolf 1,762,430 June 10, 1930 Tokita 2,486,321 October 25, 1949 O'Sullivan 2,667,165 January 26, 1954 Smith 2,667,872 February 2,1954 Smith 2,744,527 May 8, 1956 Barrett, et al. 2,744,528 May 8, 1956 Barrett, et al. 2,748,770 June 5, 1956 Moeck 2,768,623 October 30, 1956 Marchand 2,881,953 April 14, 1959 Kuschel 2,911,972 November 10, 1959 Elinger 3,078,847 February 26, 1963 Wandell, et al. 3,089,489 May 14, 1963 Dunmire 3,187,966 June 8, 1965 Klygis 3,261,381 July 19, 1966 Roach 3,335,914 August 15, 1967 Strazdins, et al. 3,340,869 September 12, 1967 Bane 3,419,007 December 31, 1968 Love 3,557,788 January 26, 1971 Swartz 3,712,295 January 23, 1973 Kline 3,736,933 June 5, 1973 Szabo 3,938,514 February 17, 1976 Boucher 3,977,553 August 31, 1976 Cornett, III, et al. 4,018,222 Apri1 19, 1977 McAleer, et al. 4,046,145 September 6, 1977 Choksi, et al. D 246,321 November 8, 1977 Lofman 4,130,117 December 19, 1978 Van Eck 4,168,032 September 18, 1979 Sneider 4,213,456 July 22, 1980 Bottger 4,248,227 February 3, 1981 Thomas 4,282,986 August ll, 1981 af Ekenstam, et al. 4,357,937 November 9, 1982 Burrell, Jr., et al. 4,411,656 October 25, 1983 Cornett, III 4,465,472 August 14, 1984 Urbaniak 4,502,616 March 5, 1985 Meierhoefer 4,506,793 March 26, 1985 MacGregor, et al. 4,548,601 October 22, 1985 Lary 4,610,670 September 9, 1986 Spencer 4,643,309 February 17; 1987 Evers 4,753,638 June 28, 1988 Peters 4,883,473 November 28, 1989 Thomas 4,944,736 July 31, 1990 Holtz 4,955,871 September ll, 1990 Thomas 4,966,312 October 30, 1990 Waring 4,994,039 February 19, 1991 Mattson 5,035,689 July 30, 1991 Schroeder 5,102,398 April 7, 1992 Farris 5,215,221 June l, 1993 Dirksing 5,222,950 June 29, 1993 Eisenberg 5,242,422 September 7, 1993 Schneberger, et al. 5,334,l73 August 2, 1994 Armstrong, jr. 5,356,406 October 18, 1994 Schraga 5,370,626 December 6, 1994 Farris 5,374,263 December 20, 1994 Weiler 5,409,125 April 25, 1995 Kimber, et al. 5,478,322 December 26, 1995 Farris, et al. 5,5O9,9O6 April 23, 1996 Poynter 5,538,506 July 23, 1996 Farris, et al. 5,716,346 February l0, 1998 Farris FOREIGN PRIOR ART FR 470700 April 7, 1914 Viviez DE 446819 July 7, 1927 Gaertner DE 556491 August 10, 1932 Meyer GB 0386298 February 9, 1933 Charlier DE 0577611 June 2, 1933 Schuckertwerke GB 557400 November 18, 1943 Wirth CH 0279468 March 1, 1952 Burmester CH 0092396 October 15, 1959 Merck & Co., Inc. FR 1316596 December 26, 1962 Bouet FR 1330410 May 13, 1963 Modiano AU 278032 December 2, 1965 Calmic Limited FR 2058585 May 3, 1971 Darbon WO 87/01944 April 9, 1987 Axipac Limited FR 2594687 August 28, 1987 Hosnedl EU 324257 July 19, 1989 Smith Industries EU 350772 January 17, 1990 Hansen DE 3827335 February 15, 1990 Pfeiffer E & Co. SU 1553135 March 30, 1990 Popov